Scars
by julie1338
Summary: The ending to the story Betrayal. Alice and Jasper return home and find the ruins of the past events.
1. The Truth

**This is the ending to Betrayal - Check it out :) . This is gonna be slightly longer then the first, with probably a few more chapters. Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. - I've tried to cut down on the number of different POV's lol so enjoy. :D**

**A/N - Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or Twilight. This is set before Twilight**

**Chapter 1 **

**APOV**

We were finally home, our week away had done us good. Jasper had wanted to visit Peter, and after a few days catch up, we had spent the rest just spending time together. Pure bliss, Jasper was more relaxed then ever, with no one to interupt we had spent the entire time doing as we please. And hardly any visions which was always a welcome break, except those I chose to have regarding the weather**.**

I glanced forward. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were still away. I wondered if Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't mind us having us back so soon, though they never seem to care who's in the house and who can hear. I glanced at Jasper as I drove up the driveway, he seemed tense. I was even starting to feel it. I reached out for his hand hoping to comfort him. He turned and smiled, filling me with my own feelings. We stepped out the car, I wondered where Rose and Emmett was, and then I thought better of looking afraid of what I might see, poor Edward has to put up with all our thoughts and I can't imagine that Emmetts and Rosalies are any less vocal then they are in reality.

Then it hit me. Pain. Depression, such unending sadness and self loathe. I wheeled Jasper was hunched over on the floor, fists clenched, trying to regain control. JASPER!

**JPOV**

Home. Although this week away was welcomed and needed. I couldn't wait to hear my family once more. Though I never tire of Alice, I know she missed socialising with others after a while.

Going up the drive I could feel emotions and feeling swirling from our house. Not the romantic feelings I was expecting for a private week in by themselves, but bad feelings, strong feelings. I hoped they hadn't had a row. But I couldn't even sense Emmett's joking self. Alice could obviously feel me sending bad vibes out, and held my hand. My own little angel soon eclipsed all negative feelings in the car. I stepped out the car as the garage door closed behind the Audi, and then it came. Crushing down on me like a dark cloud, self loathing, pity, shame, guilt and worst of all pain, such unending pain. I could feel my fists grinding the smooth concrete floor into dust. And then I heard my love cry my name.

**APOV**

I ran to his side in an instant. At my cry Emmett and Rosalie had both appeared in the doorway. They stood there in shock. Emmett glanced at Rosalie and then at Jasper as his face crumpled into shame. Rosalie was just there, no expression. I held Jasper in my arms whispering to him, I couldn't bear to feel these emotions, and to know he had to feel them fresh chilled me to the bone. Slowly he pulled himself together, and I felt the atmosphere disappearing and being replaced by a peaceful presence. My pain was gone but he could still feel it. I looked at my siblings, expecting an explanation. When none came, I looked at them closely Emmett was standing apart from Rose, who completely ignored him. Great another row. But then I noticed she was ignoring all of us. I walked over to her and it was like she didn't even see me. I looked in her eyes and saw nothing. I was starting to wonder if Jasper was overdoing it a bit with the emotions, but then I saw.

Emmett took two steps back as he saw my eyes glaze.

**JPOV**

Emmett steped back as he saw Alice's eyes glaze. And although I was doing my best to keep emotions undercontrol the guilt pouring off Emmett intensified unbelievably. Rosalie too. I wondered what had happened and hoped they hadn't done too much to the house. But surely they wouldn't be that upset over damage. I felt Alice's rapidly changing feelings. Which instantly made me snarl, and want to whisk her away to protect her. What had happened!

**EPOV**

I was so terrified. What would they think of me. All she would see was my actions. Not my intentions, how I wished it was Edward who had seen. He could have made it better. Rosalie didn't want them to know but now it's too late. Alice fell back her eyes still glazed as Jasper gracefully caught her. How I longed to hold my wife and explain everything. And then she came back.

**APOV**

I tried looking for the vision, and then it came. They were in the forest together, he walked up behind her. She was frowning, he had obviously done something to annoy her. But when he touched her the look of shock on her face. I knew instantly what she was probably thinking about. I felt numb at what I thought was about to happen. It would explain Jasper's feelings and their actions. But Emmett wasn't like that. Was he? I couldn't bear to look as he ignored her words and took her. I could feel in the background hands touching me and a rush of protectiveness. And with that the vision went. Jasper was holding me up, looking at all three of us obviously wanting a explanation. I sent him a wave of trust hoping he would do as I asked. I caught Rosalie's eye, she was shaking. "Jasper take Emmett into the woods."

I know he was confused but Jasper did what I asked I was thankful for him, and although I knew Emmett wasn't like that I hoped he wouldn't get out of hand and try to hurt Jasper.

Rosalie was still just stood there, like someone about to be shouted at. I slowly walked up to her, even for a human. Keeping eye contact, I placed my arms around her and held her tight. At first she just stood there with shock. Her mind was such a swirl. I couldn't see if she was going to react badly to physical contact.

**RPOV**

Great. Now she knew. And now they would all know how weak I had been.

She had seen yet she said nothing. I knew she wanted to know what had happened. I felt myself shaking. I wanted to be the one who went away, so I wouldn't have to face questions. With a quick glance which I turned away from. Emmett took the lead and dissapeared with Jasper.

There I was expecting her to tell me how could I have been so stupid and weak, and that it was my own fault. Instead she looked me square in the eye and moved towards me. I froze as memories flooded back when she held me tightly. And then something happened. I was crying or what was the equivalent of it to us. And still she held me. It felt so good to have someone to be like this with. After a while I could feel myself being moved but I wasn't concentrating on anything.

**APOV**

I slowly walked or more half dragged Rosalie to the couch, so we could sit down and maybe I could get her to talk to me. I leant back from my hug keeping hold of her shoulders with my arm. "Rose..." she flinched, maybe I shouldn't use his pet name for her. "Rosalie, you've been so brave, but I need to understand what happened" I had tried looking back for some cause for Emmett to behave like that, but from what I'd seen up until that very moment they had been as loved up as me and Japer or Carlisle and Esme. It would kill them to know this, and I wasn't going to break Rosalie's confidence by playing chinese whispers and ringing everybody to let them know what had gone on. She sat there still in shock for a while and then it all came tumbling out, how they had been fine and when she denied him, he had taken her. It hurt me alone to think that she had had to go through that by herself, to be betrayed by the one person she let herself completely trust. I just sat and listened to everything that had happened and what she had done after.

**RPOV**

I don't know what happened, for some reason everything had come out, even my most personal feelings, even my own hatred of the life which everyone already knew. I couldn't stop. She sat there and listened to everything I said never letting go of me, letting me know that she was gonna hold me together. I could see the pain hurting her and I felt guilt once again, why did I do this, why wasn't I stronger. First my husband, now my sister. How many more people did I have to hurt. After a while I stopped and just sat there in silence. "You do know the others will find out?" She asked quietly, she knew I didn't want them to know but she wanted Emmett to pay for his mistakes. "It's ok, you can tell Jasper I wouldn't want you to lie. Just don't blame him". I had to go. I hadn't wanted anyone to know, but I should have known this would have come out. I stood up, I needed time to myself, I didn't want to think of the pity that everyone was going to pile on me.

**APOV**

With that she walked off. I hoped she'd come through it, like Jasper had with his past, but as I thought of him, I knew she would never be free of the memories, and that like my soldier, she would carry the scars for the rest of eternity


	2. Punishment

**JPOV **

Emmett just sat on a boulder with his head in his hands. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong but I knew something big was up just from Alice's emotions. I had felt her compassion, but the fury behind it. It was so strange to feel her like that. I sighed, how much longer would they take.

I stood still waiting patiently to know what had happened. Emmetts feelings although were nothing compared to Rosalie's were still hard to bear, so much self loathing, shame and guilt. No wonder I could feel it all the way up the drive. "Emmett, please tell what's happened" I tried but I knew he wouldn't answer me it had been the best part of two hours. And apart from random outbursts of anger in which he would smash a few things then drown into self pity he had said nothing. I knew the feelings all too well and wished there was something I could to help them stop, apart from using my powers. I was trying to calm him down, but all it did was come back worse. I knew he hated feeling like that but he didn't want to feel better. I couldn't understand. I was starting to get edgy over what was taking Alice so long, even speaking at human speed, surely something couldn't take this long. And then finally I heard footsteps.

**APOV**

I caught the scent and ran into the forest, some time alone should help, but I didn't want to leave her for too long. I found them in the clearing we usually play baseball in. I walked straight to Emmett, I couldn't help it, I had tried to see it from different angles but it all just looked the same.

**JPOV**

My love finally came through the trees, but instead of coming to my side, she went over to Emmett, and I never expected what she was about to do. Even if I had her gifts it would have been unbelievable. She appeared in front of him looking straight into his eyes and he just stood there and gazed back. I could feel her anger and fury, but underneath their was confusion and uncertainty. Then without warning she slapped him across the face. Even at our speed, it seemed to go in slow motion. His face stayed turned to the side, while she looked on heaving with anger. And then she started to attack him. I couldn't believe it, that my pixie could even think about attacking someone else, but she still pounded him with her petite fists. It took me a minute to come to my senses, my first thought as a tactician was to spring to my wife's defense as the self defence would come any moment now. But it never did. At this point Emmett was hunched over on the floor, much like I had been hours earlier. Yet all I could feel was shame and a hint of gratitude, he wanted this? He glanced up after a moments reprieve, but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to Alice's side to grab her arms behind as she was about to hit him. Holding her from behind I could feel her tremble. "Alice! Calm down!". I expected Emmett to be thankful, but I couldn't feel anything like he was numb, he just leant back on his knees and looked to the heavens.

**EMPOV**

She had come out of the trees like a predator, never breaking stride to reach me in a second. She looked into me and I tried to convey my emotions but alas I should have known that was not her gift. She seemed to struggle and then she slapped me. That I could take. It was a margin of what I deserved. She then proceeded to beat me. I took it like I was supposed to. I wanted to feel hurt, to somehow make up for that which I had caused. I fell on my knees, and looked upwards wanting more. It seemed she was about to give me what I wanted - maybe she knew this was what I needed. I had all but forgot about Jasper untill he ran over to restrain his wife. I zoned out. I fell backwards, I thought I heard him say something but all I could think about was that this was nowhere near punishment enough, not for the terrible pain I had caused.

**APOV**

I turned into my loves chest while he let go of his hold of my wrists and embraced me with a tight hug. I sobbed. "Alice..." he said softly, "Tell me what has happened." At this point I heard Emmett stand gracefully. He knew what I was going to say. I looked ahead and I saw that he would start to heal once it was out in the open. As right now he felt like a coward who was still hiding from justice. "Jasper" I whispered. "Emmett and Rosalie were in the forest together" and with my perfect memory I again saw the memories play in my mind.

**JPOV**

Again I could feel such terrible things coming from her. As I waited to find out what had happened, I could feel my own inner emotions react to my imagination as I thought what Emmett might have done to make both our wives act like this. And then she told me. "Rosalie denied him, but he..." It took a few moments to sink in. I glared at him, and felt my demons rise. I too had been forced, by Maria, and knew the shame in it. I released Alice. And surged forward to grab Emmett by the neck, as I held him there, I could feel the emotions coming from me hitting me like a wave. I could feel all his sorrow, and I knew he was truly sorry. I remembered Rosalie, and thought of what my 'twin' sister had to go through. My anger melted away with sympathy for them both. Emmett didn't like the fact I had released him, but he would have to live with his mistakes, that would be his punishment. Alice knew I wouldn't hurt him, as although she had grabbed my arm, she hadn't said a word. I stalked to the trees, leaving them alone. I was going to try and help Rosalie recover her humanity. I wouldn't allow her to feel like that any longer then she had to. I wouldn't allow her to be scarred like I was.


	3. Recovery

**APOV**

I sat there with Emmett, we were all worried about the lasting damage to Rose's mental state, but Emmett also needed help. I'd seen, and I had tried to understand, but I couldn't. Which infuriated me. All I know was that when it happened he was gentle and just seemed to ignore her. And when it seemed that he'd finished, he was angry, that was clear enough. It was obvious he was sorry, Jasper could sense that in him. "Emmett", he acknowledged me with a slight movement of his head. I hated to see him so crushed. "I'm going to ring the others and let them know what's happened." It needed to be done, they both needed support to get through this. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes. "You won't do anything stupid will you?" He shook his head in defeat. I had seen plans forming, from him running away, to visions of him with red eyes. "This family isn't complete without you. It needs you. Rose needs you!" He jumped to his feet. "You're right, I started this mess, I'm goning to put it right."

"Lets hunt first" He agreed, and without saying a word hurdled towards the scent of a herd of deer.

I chased after him, looking forward. Good, Jasper would be finished before we returned.

**RPOV  
**

I could hear the sound of someone approaching. Then I caught the scent of Jasper. I sighed I wasn't looking forward to having my emotions manipulated. A knock at the door sent my thoughts wirling. "Come in." He entered and looked around to find me. I realised I had sat back down on the floor, so he came and sat on the bed staring out of the window as if he didn't see me in the corner. I became concious of the fact that this was the first time I had been alone with a man since Emmett. Even though I knew it was Jasper, someone who cared for me and wouldn't even think of me in that way, I felt myself becoming alarmed, when he noticed and sent me a wave of calm. I glared at him, and he frowned. "I'm sorry."

**JPOV**

I entered her room, unable at first to see her. Then she was almost unnoticeably shaking in the corner inbetween the window and her wadrobe. I felt her fears becoming more and more pronounced, surely she didn't think I would harm her. Did she? I sent her some peaceful feelings, the last thing I wanted was for her to be scared of me as well. She glared at me. I knew she hated me using my powers on her. She didn't realise how powerful her emotions were. The strength of them was uncanny, and to know she felt like that was unbearable. I apologized and went back to staring out the window. "I know how it feels to be violated" I could feel her despondency intensify, with a hint of anger. "Not just because of my powers, he's the one you could always rely on, the one whose always been there for you, to protect you from others." I tried my best to ignore her feelings, they were always there edging away at my soul. "and now he's just like the others. But believe me, I've sat with him, and all he feels is sorrow for what he's done." "I heard his words, of course I knew that he was sorry. He's never lied to me. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything, I'm not..." Rosalie was halfway through saying and then stopped, I could see she was crying. I was shocked, I had been expecting some bitter remarks about how that wasn't good enough, but instead my proud sister who never let anyone see the real person underneath, was breaking down, I could feel her emotions haywire. She didn't know what to say. Some unrepairable damage had been done to her and there was no way back. She had always felt this way, even I could sense that but not like this. Not like this at all. She was always hiding from her feelings, bottling them up, hoping to forget. But now, now they were fresh and she was having to deal with them. I knew I could be of no help, she didn't want it, and I wouldn't give it to her anyway, she needed this, as much as Emmett needed to feel pain for what he had done. I sent her a small wave of calm, to help her stop her hysterics. And with a parting glance, walked out of the room.

**RPOV**

As I unwillingly thought back to try and convey my emotions. It was like an revelation, I realised that I had never looked at them fully before, and by doing so now, I had opened myself up to all the hurt that I had been done. All the pain and fear bombarded me. I couldn't even speak, I just... I started to sob verging on hysteria. Jasper hadn't interfered, but for once I wish he would, I couldn't deal with this, I needed help. Help. I had finally admitted it to myself, I couldn't do this alone. I needed my family. I started to pull myself together just as he walked out of the room. If I could do that alone then maybe I could be ok. Maybe I could get through this storm and make it out the other side.

**There's probably going to be a few more chapters yet and then I'm going to work on the alternate endings. I haven't any reviews yet, so I don't know if this is any good and if anyone likes it. Please review, because as much as I hate it, I am seriously considering not carrying on with these.**


	4. Homecoming

****

sorry its taken so long, it wouldn't let me upload my documents but I found a way around it :) - enjoy.

APOV

It had been 2 days since we had returned, Rosalie was trying to come through this. She had returned to normal life helped by Emmett who avoided her like the plauge. She hadn't set eyes on him since yesterday which had been a serious mistake, she had froze looking at him, not even moving, while he backed off and went hunting, he no longer stayed when she wasn't busy, trying to spare her any pain. Jasper had been working in the shadows slightly helping her when she faltered, whenever she was on the verge of breaking down he would send her a few waves of serenity and she would go on like normal. It was midnight right now, I sat with Jasper on our bed. Today Carlisle, Esme and Edward would return. I had tried to forsee how we would tell them, I know my phonecall had worried them, as I refused to tell them anything but requested they come immeadiately come home. But there were so many diffferent outcomes it was impossible to know what would happen.

"Any luck?" Jasper asked. I had also been trying to figure out what had happened in the forest but to no avail. I sighed "No, I just don't understand how this happened, I should have seen this!" He held my hand and squeezed it gently, whispering "It's not your fault" I rolled over on to his lap, "I know" he leant down and kissed my lips, sending his own personal wave of warmth.

Together we watched the sun rise on one of those rare sunny days in forks, sending rays of light around the room, bouncing off us both like a disco ball.

I caught the scent of one of us, and realised that we had been sat there for so long Emmett was back from his nightly hunt. Rosalie had spent most of the past two days in their room, so Emmett usually only stayed out at night as that was when she usually came down to see us. Although she wanted to be by herself. Jasper said that she's scared that she might come down and find us all gone.

****

JPOV

I kissed my wife gently, and lifted her head to place it back down on the bed. I didn't need to tell her where I was going, she always knew. I loved her for that, knowing she always had my back, and I hers, partly the reason I didn't like going to places without her, she may know that I am safe, but I not knowing she is, downright terrifies me.

I came into the lounge and found Emmett just sat on the couch, he glanced my way with a small nod. Although it physically hurt to be around them with all their painful emotions, I tried spending my time with him and Rosalie, so i didn't have to use my powers, but at times like this when he would sit doing nothing wallowing in self pity, which in turn made him feel even more guilty, I couldn't help it. I sent him a wave of pride, "So anything good out there today?" he turned more eagerly "A few, well 3 deer and a grizzly bear." I smiled, normally he didn't hunt that much with all his increasing amount of trips, he knew he couldn't affect the balance of animals just around here so he usually went a few hundred miles away. "Thats great." Alice walked down behind me, as she was passing she placed her arm on his shoulder. I doubt that even she couldn't feel the difference it made it to him, when he knew we didn't hate him. I couldn't forgive him, We couldn't feel bad when we'd see Rosalie and the way she was, and know that was all down to him. Regardless of his intentions he had scarred her, something I knew all about and wasn't about to let off lightly.

I spent the day in the room next to her, keeping watch, I was her twin, and nothing else was going to hurt her, while I was around. Alice popped in between the three of us just dancing around the house trying to find something to do, everynow and then she would have a quick chat with Rose, suggesting something to do with the cars or shopping, and then bounce down to Emmett and just talk about nonsense, he wanted to talk about her, but I know Alice wouldn't carry on with the topic until the rest of the family returned.

Finally I hear the car.

****

RPOV

I heard the car and froze, forgetting how time went so quickly for us. I reluctantly headed down the stairs, as much as I wanted to forget this, I knew that they would all want to see me and from what I gather find out exactly what had happened, which of course I was still not sure. I wasn't sure how much they knew. I reached the bottom stair as Emmett and Jasper came through from the kitchen. I blanched, I thought that I had got over reacting this way to him whenever I saw him, He cast a nervous smile my way which I had no reaction to, I was frozen it wasn't till Jasper reached me I could get a hold of myself, I glared at him, I could handle this and didn't need his help, He apologized with a small smile of his own, one that I could react positively to which he felt. Emmett on the other hand was now staring at the front door, as I had all but completely ignored him. I didn't want him to feel bad, I don't blame him, this was my fault.

Alice joined me and Emmett in the hall so Jasper could go and help the others with their bags, and ask Edward to try to not to listen to our thoughts until he had heard what had happened. Alice said thier reactions could push him over the edge. I was always hurting him, why did I have to mess everything up, Carlisle should have left me to die. "What!" I jumped slightly I had gotten lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper had returned, Jasper was looking at me sadly, while Edward had a look of incredulation on his face. I knew he couldn't help hear our thoughts but the fact that he too had gone against his word stung and yet again the self hatred in myself roared out, first Emmett now Edward, once Carlisle and Esme found out what I had thought they'd hate me too. How much longer would they let me live here, when I was tearing this family apart.

****

EPOV

"Try not to listen to our thoughts please, something has happened which I'll explain but it's best if you hear it from me first, ok" Jasper had come out to welcome us home. "Sure" I gave him a quick hug, while we each grabbed a few bags off Esme. I walked into the house and as hard as I tried... "Carlisle, should have left me to die." I stared at her "What?" how could Rosalie think like that, what was wrong with her. She jumped slightly, and I realised she hadn't noticed us come in. I had forgotten about not hearing their thoughts and now everyone was bombarding me.  
_"Son, what's wrong?" _Carlisle wanted to know what had happened, presuming that what I was heard was the 'bad' thing that had happened in our absence. _"Edward!" _I didn't expect Alice to be angry at me, I was starting to get confused at everyone's reactions. Emmett wasn't mad at me for shouting at her, and he wasn't comforting Rose either he was looking sad. And what was up with her, how could she be thinking like that, the last time she had ever openly wished for her own death was before Emmett joined the family. I looked to Jasper to try and see what everyone was feeling. I couldn't understand at first I noticed worry was actually what most people were feeling especially Esme and Jasper. And I wasn't suprised he was so worried with all the feelings flying around the room thought that wasn't his reason for being worried, from his point of view I could sense Rosalie. Rosalie and all the pain ripping through her, I felt destraught, I almost couldn't bear it, I quickly got out of his head, and the feeling's dissapeared not completely but thankfully enough so I could get a hold of myself. "Jazz" Alice whispered he quickly reigned in Rose's feelings, I felt awful I don't know what had happened but I had somehow made her feel terrible and with her Jasper. No one moved in an akward silence, as Rosalie shut off her mind, whilst everyone else pondered what had happened in the minute we had arrived. I was really starting to worry what had occurred in our absence. It was Alice that broke the silence "We all need to talk" at the small glance she threw Emmett along with his internal cursing I could guess that he wanted to avoid this 'talk' more then anyone.


	5. Revelation

**CPOV  
**

I held Esme close as we walked through to our dining room. She was so worried about our children, she mothered them too much sometimes but when things were as bad as this I couldn't blame her. My own fear for their well beings was starting to get to me. We had only been gone a few weeks it was good to get away, though Edward didn't really mind where he was, he definitely did not want to be left behind with Emmett and Rosalie for good reason, there was only so much we could block out and he had a harder time then most. And now we were back I didn't know what had happened, and I couldn't understand it, everything from Alice's phonecall which had set the three of us rushing back across continents to be here for this emergency, to Edwards short confusing outburst at my eldest daughter, along with everyone's reactions, neither Emmett or Rose herself had said anything back to him, which itself alone was highly unusual, many a time had I wished for them to be quiet in their bickering and sarcastic remarks to each other though usually playful. In my 300 years as a vampire and 60 years since completeing my family, nothing serious had come up. Sure the odd slip up meant we needed to leave urgently, but this was no slip up, if it had been, we would not be here now, we would have already made our excuses and fled the state, this was something else, something personal had affected the closest to my unbeating heart. I squeezed my loves hand knowing she would be feeling much more worse then I. And sure enough the soft press I got back was from an almost trembling hand.

We took our places around the table, during arguements whoever had the disagreement would sit at the heads and those who agreed sat closest to them, however during discussions like this we had our usual seats, we all sat together with out mates in the circle with Edward and Esme on either side of me, but again changes had been made in my absence. Alice sat next to Rosalie with Jasper on her side but Emmett took the place next to Jasper. I looked carefully at them both. His eyes no longer held the cheeky glint that showed his joking side. His dimples so usually visible with the grin he always had held in place gone, and if it wasn't impossble his morose expression made him looker ten years my senior, the love of his life looked no better. The confidence she usually showed had dissapeared, and been replaced with the look of... well there was no way to describe it, it really scared me. I had treated patients with virtually every illness there had been but the look she had chilled me, it was so daunting she looked like the grieving relatives of those who I could not save. Usually the ones who held back tears for the comfort of others, they were usually the ones most hurt, the ones that couldn't cope... the ones that had thier life destroyed from the inside. Jasper stood and looked at us all individually before he started, I knew he was getting a bearing on all our emotions, wanting to control us and keep us calm, when he told us whatever had happened, which he had better do soon, as I was starting to go insane.

"While we were all away, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, while out there, something happened..." now I was really getting annoyed, "He forced Rosalie."

**EsPOV**

"He forced Rosaie." I felt my heart rip. I shot a look at Rosalie as she flinched, all of us had done the same making her feel extrememly insecure, She stood up and ran from the room. I hadn't noticed Jasper slightly hunched trying to gain control, and I ran over to him to hug him. All our worry and stress as well as Rosalie's must be putting such a hard strain on him. He returned the sentiment with a one arm hug "thank you" he whispered. I looked around the room Carlisle had a hand on Edward, restraining him, "Wait, you will not attack him!" Edward shot him a dark look and then to my side an even darker one. I had forgotten Emmett, and to be honest I didn't know what to do, as a mother I wanted to hug him and make sure he was ok. But after suffering myself from an abusive partner I knew how deep the pain and hurt went. I looked at him, and decided I would wait to find out what had exactly happened.

**CPOV**

The repulsion I felt for what my strongest son had done made me feel physically sick. But as much as I wanted to be like any other father whose daughter had been hurt and physically do damage to him, I had to believe my son for what ever reason was not like that. I watched my wife carefully as I saw her process this new information, she came to my side and quietly whispered "Explain." Jasper went to open his mouth but Emmett interupted him. "Please don't judge me." I felt hope. Those four words meant the world to me, they had given rise to the small part of me that wanted to believe, although I knew he could just be asking forgiveness I also knew that this meant something had happened to make him do something like that to Rosalie. I glanced at my other sons, they would be vital, I had to know what he was thinking and what he was going through. I knew neither of them would be still, if he was smug or not repentant for what had happened. I tensed myself and waited.


	6. Memories

**EmPOV**

"Please don't judge me." I took a deep breath it was now or never, Edward was finally here and he was the only one who could tell the rest of them what happened. "I'm not trying to excuse what I did, but it wasn't like that. Edward I'm about to show you what happened from my point of view, I want you to understand, I'm not like that, I wouldn't force myself on her! It was a mistake thats all!" I felt myself getting more and more worked up but they needed to understand. They were all looking at me warily, I was virtually shouting at them. I locked eyes with Esme that along with some help from Jasper I got a grip. "I didn't rape Rosalie." I whispered. And with that I closed my eyes and reluctantly relived the memories.

**EPOV**

I carefully watched as Rosalie gave him one of their looks and he stopped to look at her. I didn't understand she wanted this? But then I also smelt the bear, and of course Emmett couldn't make his mind up. I watched as Rosalie became annoyed "Forget it then!" she snapped "No baby you know I was just kidding... come on don't leave me hanging". This was it I could feel his anticipation. "Come on lets just go home" Rose turned and started to walk away. _No way she can't be serious_ Emmett jogged up to her and slid his arms around her waist. At this she froze I knew what she was thinking, he had completely misunderstood her. "I said no" her quiet voice was a sure give away It was hard knowing what was going to happen and to hear the vunerability in her voice, but with my gift I knew what it was like especially for Emmett to concentrate on something when Rosalie had just offered herself to him. He gave a quick chuckle _I knew she couldn't resist me. _I was about to tune out when he thankfully just gave me his afterthoughts. _Is she tired? No why won't she stand up. Rose... No what have I done, how... I. But. What does she think of me? The others? I'm not like that! I'M NOT!. And thats where I left her like a coward. I ran away disgusted with myself. _He opened his eyes and looked at me. I glanced at Jasper. _Well he's pretty damm destroyed at the moment I presume he's showed you what happened. _Through him I could see and feel what he was, and no doubt about it he was just as distraught as Rosalie. I gave a quick nod. "Edward" Carlisle called. They all needed to know, especially Rosalie and Emmett but she would have to be told later.

"He's telling the truth he didn't intentionally force her." I felt everyone's relief through Jasper including Emmett, he had no idea and blamed himself more then I had. I understood from his perspective what it looked like, and, if he hadn't been so blind, the things he only noticed afterwards. I knew that because he had actually taken note of everything, he had even convinced himself that he had basically just 'jumped' her. "It's a big misunderstanding, Rosalie had wanted it, but then changed her mind when Emmett wanted to hunt, but he thought she was joking and misread everything, only noticing everything afterwards." I shot him a dirty glare at this, though by accident, he had still caused this entire mess. _Don't _Esme asked she walked up to Emmett to hug him. "It's going to be okay" She whispered to him. I hoped so. I had seen Rose and felt her. Somethings were irreparable.

**JPOV**

It was good to have things cleared up, I finally knew what had happened, it had been so frustrating not being to ask outright questions due to both of their fragile emotional states. I knew how sorry Emmett had been and how this had affected him, although it was a cliche he was like a bear himself, too powerful and forthcoming for most people to see the soft side of him. I met Edwards eye and knew we were thinking the same thing _How are we going to help Rosalie_. He nodded his head and spoke to Carlisle, "Carlisle, I think we're going to need your professional help." We all knew the huge problem that remained. How do you help someone get over something that was all a huge misunderstanding. Help them forget what they never can. How do you rebuild the trust and eternal love that belongs between us and our mates when its been destroyed. I looked at Alice, I remembered the time that I thought she hated me, that she was disgusted with who I was. It down near destroyed me, and although Emmett was feeling better about himself and determined to win Rose back, I would be watching him closely he would need every bit of help he can get. And judging by the intense determination in the room, we all are going to make sure he succeeds.

I winced as I caught more of how Rose felt, I couldn't believe the feelings, Alice gasped, and I hurried to her side, forgetting everything else, to catch her before she lost her balance, as Edward jumped to his feet. This can't be good. She only whispered one word "Rose", Edward shot off upstairs, with Alice on his heels.

**Hey sorry about the wait, damm writers block lol, but got some good ideas now and a way to end the story. But unfortunately it's exam time again :( lol so it might be a while before the next update. But I am working on it again :D**


	7. Visions

**RPOV**

I looked around our room, saw the creature comforts that we held, none of what was needed, my vanity mirror, his game console, all meaningless in our doomed lives. I know we made do, and eternity wasn't too bad when your life has meaning, but now what have I got? What am I supposed to do for the rest of forever, this never ending, never changing cycle of keeping up appearances, I stared into the antique fire, which was never used, really what was the point in these things, what was the point in life if you could do everything and anything. Whats the point of being a rose in a garden of weeds if you spend your life in the shadow, being trampled on. This existence confines me to the point of claustophobia, I want to be free. I need to be free.

I wonder how death would have felt compared to my transformation, surely it would have been easier. I had burned once, surely it can't be much worse the second time around...

**EPOV**

I caught her thoughts as Alice recieved the vision, _would it hurt as much as it does now_ I shot off upstairs barely aware of Alice right behind me _omg you have to stop her! Hurry! _The rest of my family were still completely unaware, apart from Jasper who had a slight inclination of what was happening. I burst through Rose's bedroom door, as she leapt forward. I jumped colliding midair with her, already she was struggling I clamped my hands around her arms, holding her on the floor. I turned as Alice, Jasper and Emmett came into the room. _Edward no! _Alice gasped. Jasper and Emmett came over to give me a hand or so I thought until they both grabbed me and hauled me off her. Now I was confused until I looked to Alice.

**APOV**

I was watching Jasper cope with the emotional climate in the room, as a vision hit me, I stared as I watched Rosalie leap into the fire in her room. I swayed as she burned as Emmett burst into the room and tried to save her, but ended up catching alight. Smaller visions encroached, funerals, the family splitting... Then it changed, thank god, it was back to the start and Edward intervened just in time, I tore myself from the vision, luckily Edward was already in motion, we raced up the stairs, him being faster ahead of me. As Edward burst through the door I could just see her face register determination and leap, I faltered and held my breath, as another vision hit me, Edward would grab her and hold her down, she would misunderstand his actions and as deja vue would hit her, and she would fight back this time... "Edward no!" Luckily Jasper and Emmett had seen what was happening as Edward was still struggling to keep Rose in check, and they hauled him off her to give her room which was good as Jasper would hate any of us to be scarred like him, as Carlisle and Esme brought up the rear and entered the fray.

They rushed to her side, helping her up. I looked hopelessly at my sister, she may have been stopped but I will always have the images of what if. I couldn't believe what she was about to do. I held Jasper tight, I know he too isn't always happy and bears the brunt of the family's problems but to think of losing anyone of my family was too much.

**CPOV**

This could not go on any longer, I know Rosalie hated what we were the most, but to attempt to kill herself was out of order, I silently thanked God for my other childrens gifts. But enough was enough. "Everybody you may all leave now, Esme and I wish to have a word with Rosalie. I rubbed Esme's arm, we both had attempted suicide and knew the pain our daughter must be in, but for us with our family complete, par Edwards lonlieness, our lives were content and happy. As they all left to give us a little privacy, though there was no doubt they would be listening anyway. "_Edward does she want to die?" _I asked tenativley, how could I force her to live if this was hell to her, if she continued her death wish, there was no way we could watch her forever, luckily he shook his head "_Thank you for saving her, can you, Alice and Jasper keep a close eye on her." _He made eye contact and nodded determinedly.

**Hey just thought I'd add Rosalie's point of view, I didn't want to keep repeating parts of the story like I did in the first story to much, and I didn't really have a place to put it so enjoy. ****Please review and tell me what you think so far. I also don't think I'll be doing the 3 ending thing I kinda have an idea how to end this story and can't really think of a plot for the other ideas I thought about at first so this will be it :) thanks x**

**P.S - Sorry for taking so long but my exams are finished :D lol no more college, but I'm away for three weeks so it might be a while before I next update.**

**RPOV**

I was staring into the fire when the door burst open, It was now or never, I quickly leapt towards the flames. What I didn't expect was for Edward to slam into me, we ended up at the other side of the room where I tried to get back up and explain my actions. But Edward was still on top of me, and he wouldn't get off. I stiffened, he wouldn't! would he, he doesn't like me that way. This was it, this time I would not just lie here and take it. I started to fight back, but he was stronger and faster then me and could see exactly each time what I would move to escape him. I was about to bite him, when Emmett and Jasper flew over to us, and saved me. I looked at Emmett apreciatively. As I looked around the room I realised how stupid I had been. Esme and Carlisle came over to me to help me up, looking at my parents I berated myself for the pain I would have caused them. I silently thanked Edward, and apologized for the stupid thoughts I had held. Watching Jasper hold Alice I turned to look at Emmett but he wouldn't look at me, I sighed I had caused so much pain. "Everybody you may all leave now, Esme and I wish to have a word with Rosalie" I grimaced this couldn't be good.


	8. Hope

**Hey just letting you know that this is another kinda depressing chapter lol but things look up after this and thanks for the suggestion from Emmett'sGrl101 I think it's time for some fluff in the next chapter :) **

**ESPOV**

I shut the door gently behind my children as they filed out. This had all been so hard on everyone of them, I went to sit next to carlisle across from Rosalie perched on the end of her bed. I gave her a warm smile which she weakly returned I just couldn't believe how close I had come to losing her I rubbed Carlisle's arm supportively, he was devastated by this, I had never seen him so unsettled**, **he was leant over with his head in his hands, "Rosalie why?... Why would you try and do such a thing?" He looked up at her eyes pleading, but all she could do was turn away. "Please Rose." I asked "Both of us have made the same decision before, we're not trying to be hypocrites, we just want to understand, I know what you have suffered and I feel for you, I know what it's like to have someone you love betray you..." My voice wavered at the thought of Charles, Carlisle looked at me sharply at me, eyes flashing, if there was ever someone he could hate it was my husband. "Your life is precious to all of us and nobody would ever fill the hole which you would leave." Carlisle rubbed my hand gently, our family meant the world and more to us, and this had taken its toll on everyone.

**RPOV**

I watched my parents pour the hearts out, and I didn't know what to say. I sat there feeling incredibly stupid and selfish. "I..." they held eye contact waiting patiently, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking! I just.!" Esme flew over to me and wrapped me in a hug, she held me while I dry sobbed. It gave me time to get a hold of myself and to get back the ability to form coherent sentences. I took a deep unnecessary breath "I was thinking about it, I didn't think that I would ever do it though. When Edward barged in, the choice was just there so I took the option that I only had one shot at..." I trailed off the realization hitting me of what I tried to do. Carlisle stood up his composure back, "Rosalie promise me you will never try this again" I nodded resolutely, he came over and placed his hand on my shoulder, "You are my eldest daughter and it pains me and everyone else to see you like this, with time things will get better. Trust me." I couldn't help but hear the sincerity in his voice. I stood up and hugged him. "I'm almost there. Thank you."

**In the rest of the house.**

**EMPOV**

I couldn't believe what she tried to do, how could I hurt her that bad. I felt like a monster, "Don't worry Em" Edward whispered "It will be okay." I hated his smugness _How the hell do you know!_"She just tried to kill herself for heavens sake how is she alright!" We all flinched at my words, none of them spoke I sighed I knew this was hard on them too. "I'm sorry guys" I punched the wall softly making sure not to dent it. "Emmett, when we got Edward off her, I could feel the appreciation, she's not thinking straight at the moment." I stood there thinking Jasper's logic was right. "Come on lets go hunt." We ran off to the forest but I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about that look on her face when I helped Edward up, she looked kinda like the old Rose. I smiled I had a chance.

**EPOV**

I was left with Alice who was concentrating looking through countless visions trying to make sure Rose was safe. I sighed "So far, so good" I winced as Alice involuntarily thought back to her vision of our sister burning. "Don't worry about it, it's not just you keeping an eye out." She gave a quick smile before poking her tongue out. "I know." I laughed outloud at the irony, and then stopped quickly it sounded too strange, given the foreboding aura surrounding the house, I smirked despite the darkness of it. Who needs Jasper.

**Short chapter here, thought it would be best to give you this rather then wait a month for a slightly longer chapter - like I say things are looking up in the next few chapters (:**


End file.
